This invention relates to a device for shaping blank metal sheets, preferably aluminum, for use in the construction industry. The assignee of the present invention has been assigned copending U.S. application Ser. No. 749,480 filed Dec. 10, 1976 directed toward a durable exterior wall panel comprising corrugated panels of prepainted aluminum. Strips of insulative material are securedly attached to the inner side of the aluminum panels to substantially fill the voids formed by the corrugation. The panels are attached to one another and to a backing wall by nails or other attachment means which pass through the panel within the corrugated areas not in contact with the insulative backing. Prepainted exterior aluminum insert strips are snugly fit into the corrugated areas to cover from view the attachment means.
When faced with the fabrication of channelled aluminum panels from blank metal sheets, it was found that no currently available device was satisfactory in forming such channels. The corrugated areas in the aluminum panels referred to above were designed in a particular configuration as will be discussed hereinafter. Applicants found unsatisfactory, existing apparatus for forming the specific corrugations desired, which has resulted in the device of the present invention. More specifically, applicants have invented a device which more adequately conforms sheet metal, preferably aluminum, to a desired shape simply and efficiently, the final shape being determined by a die member which is part of the claimed device.